Run Run As Fast As You Can
by midnightread
Summary: A series of sometimes loosly connected one shots involving running of one sort or another
1. Cheer Up Attempt

**So this is just a random little one shot I wrote last week end while I was freezing at the caravan. It's taken me all week to find it and finish it. I hope you like it**

"Daniel," Jack puffed into his radio, "Get the gate open and send the iris code."

On the other end Daniel pushed the right symbols on the DHD as he asked, "Is she still after you?"

Jack looked behind him and saw that his pursuer was gaining on him. "Yes she is."

Daniel laughed just as the gate activated. "Gates open Jack."

The Colonel crested the hill above the gate and let out a sigh of relief before continuing to run. Daniel watched him for a moment before he stepped through the gate, knowing that Teal'c would be coming through last. He stepped out of the gate on the other side and moved off the ramp, he knew that Jack wasn't going to stop running even when he came through the gate. He smiled at Hammond, who had just arrived in the gate room, before turning his attention back to the gate, waiting for Jack to appear.

He didn't have to wait long; soon Jack came through the stargate at full speed, only slowing a little so he didn't fall on his face. As he continued quickly down the ramp he unclipped his P-90 and handed it to Daniel before stopping between the archaeologist and General Hammond.

It was just as well he hadn't stayed on the ramp because someone else came flying through the gate, literally. She recovered well, going into a roll and then standing. She glared at Jack and he took an involuntary step back, looking ready to bolt at any minute. "Give it back," she said quietly. Teal'c came through the gate and it shut down. Everyone watched as Sam unclipped her gun from her vest and handed it to the Jaffa before taking a step down the ramp. "Give it back," she said again, slightly louder this time.

Hammond turned and was going to ask Jack what was happening but noticed the man had moved back slightly again, although he did have a smirk on his face. Hammond turned his attention to Daniel, his eyebrow raised. Daniel saw the look and shrugged. Hammond knew that they wouldn't be so calm if there was an actually problem so he just turned his attention back to the seemingly fuming Sam.

As Hammond and everyone in the gate room and control room watched on she made her way to the bottom of the ramp. She stopped at the bottom and glared at Jack, "Sir, give it back."

Jack just shook his head and then Daniel whispered to him "You might want to start running again Jack."

Jack took another look at Sam's face. "That might not be a bad idea," he said before spinning on his heels and sprinting out of the room. Everyone opened their mouths in shock as Sam growled and then took off after him. They could hear Jack going down the corridor yelling for people to get out of the way.

Hammond turned his incredulous gaze to Daniel. "Explain what the hell is going on please Doctor Jackson."

Daniel however couldn't even speak, he was bent double with tears streaming down on his face he was laughing so hard.

Hammond turned his attention to Teal'c, who was still stood on the ramp, holding Sam's gun. Teal'c made his way down the ramp and handed both Sam's gun and his own staff weapon to one of the air men before coming to a stop in front of Hammond. "We were on the planet and O'Neill decided that MajorCarter seemed down and that it was his responsibility to cheer her up."

Hammond raised and eyebrow, "Do you know why the major seemed down?"

Teal'c looked at Daniel, who had stopped laughing and was now stood straight again. "We don't know why but she was quiet and not really paying attention to the technology the natives where showing us."

Hammond nodded although he looked concerned, this didn't sound like the Major Carter they all knew. "So what did Jack do?" he questioned.

Daniel was silent for a moment before answering in a mumble, "He took her scanner thingy off her."

Hammond was about to speak when Jack came running back into the room, Sam only a few metres around behind. As Jack slowed down to get through the group Sam sped up slightly and caught him. She tripped him up but he managed to somehow turned mid fall and grabbed her arm, pulling her down with him.

As the two lay panting on the floor they saw the shocking looks everyone was giving them and burst out laughing. Jack sat up slowly and reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out Sam's scanner and handed it to her. She took it and shook her head before using the cuff of her jacket to wipe the tears off her face.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked her.

She nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you."

Jack just nodded once before standing and offering Sam his hand. She took it and once she was one her feet they both turned to Hammond, who shook his head at them and said, "Debriefing at 0930 tomorrow."

SG1 nodded and made their way out of the gate room, Daniel handing his and Jack's guns off as they went. Just as they left Hammond heard Jack ask, "Anyone fancy cake?" and Sam start laughing again.

He shook his head and made his way back to his office, smiling to himself. They had a hard job and he was glad that the people under his command could find some way to let off steam and to keep each other's spirits up, although he hoped it wouldn't become a regular occurrence.


	2. Kiss Chase

**So ALIMOO1971 wanted a sequel which I probably wasn't going to write but then bfox1973 gave me the idea of doing a how series of one shots and I liked the idea so here you go.**

**Not quiet the same as the first one but it's still about running to it fits.**

They were all off base with Cassie, trying to explain to the alien child what kiss chase was. She had come home from school that day and since SG1 had been visiting they had been roped into explaining the game.

"You had tag on Hanka didn't you Cass?" Sam questioned.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, I loved it, it was really fun."

Sam smiled, "I loved it too. Well kiss chase is the same tag but instead of tagging someone the make them 'it' you kiss them."

Cassie pulled a face and Jack laughed, "You keep that attitude Cassie, please keep that attitude towards kissing."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow while Daniel laughed and Janet and Sam both shook their heads. "Ignore his Cassie," Janet said, "There's nothing wrong with kiss chase when you're younger and when you're an adult it gets even more fun."

Jack gaped at her while Sam laughed lightly. "But you won't have to worry about for a while yet," Sam said as she hugged Cassie.

Jack looked happier with her answer and then looked at Janet, "So how do you know that kiss chase is more fun when you're an adult doc?"

Janet blushed lightly and then looked at Sam. Jack followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow, "Carter?"

She blushed and looked at her hands before mumbling, "We went out and got a little drunk and ended up being chased around the bar by some guys we'd been talking to."

Jack looked over at Janet and saw that she too was looking at her hands, her cheeks now redder than before. He smirked and turned his attention back to Sam, "So what happened Carter?"

She looked at him and said, "Absolutely nothing. They were way more drunk than us and passed out on the third lap around the pool table."

Daniel burst out laughing; he couldn't help it, and then turned to Cassie, "And let that be a lesson to you little one. Don't drink so much that you end up doing something silly like kiss chase with random guys in a pub."

Cassie laughed while Janet and Sam both blushed even redder. Janet then looked at her daughter and said, "So, you now know what kiss chase is and that it doesn't mix with alcohol, and that playing it as a kid is fun and just like tag."

Cassie nodded and then Janet smiled, "Good, now let's eat."

They all stood and walked into the kitchen where Janet was placing dishes on the table.


	3. Kiss Chase Part 2

**Just a little one that ALIMO1971 gave me the idea for. Hope you like it :D**

Teal'c came through the stargate first and he looked feed up and he was also carrying all the weapons that the team had left with. Behind him Daniel came through looking around nervously and then Jack came running through the gate, Sam close on his heels. They were both laughing wildly and Sam chased Jack around the room a few times before she caught him at the bottom of the ramp.

Hammond came in just in time to see Sam grab Jack's arm, spin him around and plant one on his lips. Around the room people gave gasps of shock as she danced back and smiled before saying, "You're it Jack," and running out of the room still laughing.

Jack turned to look at Daniel who shook his head and said loudly, "No way are you going to get me this time Jack," before he sprinted after Sam.

Jack laughed and followed along behind while Hammond turned his shocked eyes to Teal'c.

The Jaffa came forward and passed all the weapons he was carrying to an air man before saying, "They started acting oddly on the planet after we all drank from a stream. My symbiote protected me but O'Neill, MajorCarter and DanielJackson started acting like adolescents and decided to play kiss chase."

"Kiss chase?" Hammond muttered.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered in a level tone, "A few days before our mission CassandraFraiser asked what kiss chase was and the remaining members of SG1 obviously decided that it would be a fun game to play."

Hammond nodded and then spoke to the room in general, "I want you to round up SG1 and take them to the infirmary before this gets out of hand."

Half the security personnel saluted and nodded and Teal'c led the way to go and get his team and hopefully return them to normal.


	4. Paintball Part 1

**This was originally only going to be about half the length it is now but I got caught up in the story and this is the result. Hope you like it**

"When I say run, run. Ok?" Jack muttered.

Beside him Sam and Daniel both nodded and Sam muttered back, "Yes sir."

Jack looked at the two of them and said in a low voice, "When we break cover, Carter I want you to head to the building on the left and Daniel you take the one on the right. I'll stay here and lay down cover fire and then head over to Carter's position with the two of you providing cover. Got it?" Again the two nodded, "And then we do what we do best and kick ass." Sam and Daniel both gave him smiles and then Jack continued in the same low voice, "Three, two, one, run."

As he said the last word both Sam and Daniel moved out of their hiding place behind the small mound of earth and ran, crouched over, towards the two buildings Jack had pointed out. As they ran Jack began firing into the trees opposite them knowing only roughly where their enemies were hidden. A shot exploded on the ground just below him, causing him to duck back behind the hill momentarily, while another two hit the ground just behind Daniel, splattering a little. Sam managed to get to her cover with no problem and Jack hoped that it meant the people firing at them hadn't seen her which meant she would have the element of surprise when she returned fire. He saw her duck into the building and instinctively knew that she was going to find the best spot and watch for a few moments to identify where the shoots were coming from before she started firing. He was right, a few seconds later there were two shots in quick succession and Jack moved away from the hill and, abandoning stealth for speed, he was banking on the shooters being too busy with Sam and Daniel's shoots to see him, sprinted towards Sam's building. He was lucky, the few shots that actually came close missed as he sped up.

He went into the building and looked around, trying to spot his second. "Up here sir," came her voice from above his head. Jack looked around again and saw the ladder leading up to the small shelf where he could see Sam lying flat and shooting out of a window. He slung his gun over his back and scaled the ladder before dropping down beside her. She shifted to the side a little, giving him a little more room in the cramped space.

"Did you see anyone?" he asked her quietly as he pulled his gun back round to shot.

"Yes sir," she answered, letting off another couple of shoots, "I'm sure I got one of them and I may have got a second, and if I didn't I'm pretty sure you winged them."

Jack nodded, "And the third?"

"Whoever it is is shielded from this position by the big fir with the yellow splodges, but Daniel should be able to get a clear shot." As she spoke they saw a few shots hit the tree, coming from Daniel's direction, and then a few missed the tree but the two officers heard the unmistakable sounds of them hitting a body."

"He shoots, he scores," Jack muttered.

Sam smiled and moved her finger of the trigger, "I think that's all of them sir."

Jack nodded, "Stay here while I go check. You, shoot anything that moves."

"Yes sir," Sam answered as Jack moved back to the ladder and then back to earth.

Sam kept her attention on the trees, searching for any sign of a shooter as Jack made his way cautiously round the front of the building and towards the trees. She saw movement and let off a string of shots, aiming for the area. Jack dived to the floor as he heard the first shot and rolled behind a low wall. From the trees there was a shout and then three people trouped out, hands in the air.

"Ok," Cassie shouted, "You win."

Sam laughed and quickly made her way out of the building and made her way round to where Jack was getting to his feet. Daniel jogged over and the three of them made their way over to the paint splattered Janet, Cassie and Teal'c. The three were a patchwork of blue, yellow and green, although Janet and Cassie were more covered in yellow than anything else. Jack, Sam and Daniel weren't nearly as covered but they had all been hit a few times. Daniel was the worst off, he had patches of pink (Cassie), purple (Janet) on his arms and legs and a large area of orange (Teal'c) on his side. Sam and Jack only had splatters except for one area of orange on Jack's right arm and Sam's left, where Teal'c had got a few lucky hits.

"Who had the yellow ammunition?" Teal'c questioned.

"That would be me Teal'c," Sam answered.

Teal'c inclined his head in her direction, "You are indeed a mighty warrior MajorCarter."

Sam smiled and then Jack clapped his hands together. "Come on campers, let's go get cleaned up."

They made their way towards the building and Cassie said, "Next time Sam and Jack get split up, they're the best shots with these guns."

Everyone agreed and as they walked into the reception for the paintball arena a member of staff walked over to them. "I am the manager here and I happened to see the last few minutes of your match." He was looking mainly as Jack and Sam as he spoke, "And I was wondering if I could interest you in the pair's tournament this weekend."

Sam and Jack shared a look and Sam said, "We should be around sir, we're not scheduled to leave until Monday."

Jack nodded and looked back at the manager, "Tell us more."

The man gave them a smile and handed the two of them leaflets from the desk. Beside them Cassie said, "We'll see you two in a bit, unlike you we actually need to go and shower to get all this paint off."

Sam smiled at the girl, "You all go home. I drove here myself so the Colonel and I will catch up."

Janet smiled and the four of them filed off to give back their guns and headgear before heading out to Janet's car so they could all go back to her place, shower and change.

The manager watched them go then led Sam and Jack over to the seats in the corner of the reception. "Colonel, are you in the military?" he questioned.

Jack nodded, "We're both Air Force. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter."

The man nodded, "I should have guessed from the way you worked together. Anyway, tomorrow we have a competition for teams of two. The cost is $25 a head, which includes equipment hire. The competition is done in heats of three pairs and the last pair left standing goes onto the next round until the final which is pair on pair. The rules are simple, the pair is only out when both members have taken a body shoot, and until both members are 'dead' both can keep shooting. The winning team gets a free session for themselves and eight others."

Jack looked at Sam and saw the gleam in her eye. He smiled lightly, "How many other people do you have competing?"

"Normally about 18 and the teams are a mixture of weekenders, professionals and military personnel."

Jack nodded, "Sign us up. It sounds like a blast."

The man smiled and handed them two sign-up sheets saying, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

**I'm going to do the competition as a separate chapter as I want to carry this on**


	5. Paintball Part 2

**Here you go, hope you like it :)**

Sam and Jack had agreed to meet at the paint ball place the following morning. When they arrived Sam had Janet and Cassie with her and Jack had Daniel and Teal'c riding with him, the night before the four had decided that they wanted to watch the competition, the leaflet had said that cameras were going to be set up all over the arena as well as some on the guns. The four had decided they were going to watch from the viewing gallery as well as watch the camera feeds.

Jack and Sam left Daniel and the others and made their way over to the desk where they handed over the money and got their guns and safety goggles. After slinging the guns over their shoulders and putting the spare ammo in the pack that Sam was carrying, which also contained flash bangs she had made, she had checked the day before that they were allowed and had been told that as long as they weren't too powerful they were fine, they made their way over to the board that showed the matches. They also took the chance to check out the competition as most of the other players were studying the board too. They could see that the manager had been right about the mixture, they could see that some people that Jack was sure he recognised from TV as well as some people Sam knew she had seen in town. There was also an obvious lack of woman present, only Sam and one other were present. When the other woman introduced herself to Sam and she and Jack soon found out that she was only here because her husband's original partner was ill and since she was a fair shot, she was a cop, she had offered to take his place at the last minute.

As they spoke Jack saw some people he recognised and once there was a break in the conversation between Sam and the cop he said to Sam, "Don't look now but I see trouble."

Sam, of course, followed his gaze and made eye contact with one of the marines from SG5, she was pretty sure his name was Major Castleman. He smiled at her and tapped his partner, who Sam recognised as the leader of the team, Major Harper, on the shoulder and gestured towards her and Jack then the both of them made their way over. The four all saluted each other and Harper asked Jack, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Carter and I are competing Major," Jack answered with a smile.

The manager called for attention and Harper whispered to Jack, "Good luck and just because you're our superior officer, don't think we're going to take it easy on you."

Jack looked at Sam and she smiled, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Harper and Castleman chuckled and the four of them turned their attention to the manager. He made quick work of explaining the rules and then he called for the first three pairs.

Since Sam and Jack had been the last pair to sign up they weren't doing anything until the fourth and final match of the round. They watched Harper and Castleman go out into the arena for the first round and then the two of them sat to the side and used a board outside in the car park to check the aims on their guns. After a few shots they made their way back inside to watch the end of the first match, knowing that if they won they may end up fighting on of the three pairs.

The match ended with Castleman and Harper emerging victorious. The next four rounds took slightly longer than the first one and Sam was pleased to see that the team with the only other woman member did well and won their round. When it was their turn Sam and Jack gave Janet and the rest a smile before they made their way out into the arena, putting their goggles down as they went.

The buzzer went, indicating that the round had begun. Sam and Jack quickly found a defensible location and while they both kept an eye out came up with a plan.

By the end of the round Sam and Jack both had paint on them but it wasn't much, unlike the other pairs they had been up against. They had managed to take out one team completely and Sam had gotten off a lucky shot at the remaining member of the other team, the first had been shot by the team Sam and Jack had taken out.

The next match that Sam and Jack were in was against the two marines from work and the team with the cop. This match lasted longer than the first one Sam and Jack had taken part in, because the marines were obviously very good at evasion and the third pair were very good at what they were doing. Sam and Jack had watched from the same building they had been shooting from the previous day as the woman had shot Castleman in the chest and managed to get Harper in the arm before the two of them had dived for cover and returned fire.

For most of the match Sam and Jack had stayed in the building, taking pot shots at anyone they happened to see and the one time someone, Harper, had tried to sneak into the building behind them Jack had been waiting for him. Sam had put twigs on the ground outside the door which meant it was impossible to get up to the door quietly and Jack had covered Harper completely in paint from head to foot before he could get away. That had taken the two marines out of the game and once they had left the arena Jack and Sam had turned their attention to the other team. The plan they had was simple but brilliant, although it wasn't something they would ever use at work. They both left the building, since their location had obviously been made, and while Sam had made her way across the open clearing Jack had used the building as cover and moved round to the trees where he hoped he would have a good angle on the husband and wife team. He watched as Sam carefully made her way from the cover of the building to the small wall he had rolled behind and then towards a small boulder. He saw spotted movement in front of him and to his left. As he raised his gun to aim at the spot to his left he yelled out quickly, "Carter, twelve o'clock thirty degrees." Sam got the message and as Jack opened fire her saw Sam stand and fire right at the spot he had indicated.

At his words however his target moved slightly towards their partner, it was completely involuntary Jack knew but it gave him a perfect shot, which he took before turning his attention back to Sam to see how she was fairing. She was still firing so he guessed that the trees were hindering her a little. Because she was standing she was also getting hit by both of the pair. Knowing he had taken care of one of them already he watched the trees that Sam was firing at. He saw a shadow move to the left slightly and fired at it. Sam ceased firing and moved away from the limited cover of the boulder and completely out into the open. She moved forward confidently, knowing Jack had her back. Jack had indeed gotten both of them and ended the game with his and Sam's win.

They all made their way back to the reception, congratulating each other as they went. "You two work well together," the woman was saying, "I've seen the same thing with cops who have worked together for years."

Sam and Jack shared a smiled before Jack answered, "We've got each other's backs and we know it. Nice shot at Castleman by the way."

She smiled, "I take it you know them?"

Sam nodded, "Their both stationed at the same base as us."

The two smiled and everyone shook hands before the husband and wife made their way up to the viewing gallery. Sam handed Jack the pack and stripped off her jacket, which was covered in paint, and walked away to go and get another one from the car.

Jack watched her go and settled down to watch the other semi-final match, to see what they were going to be up against. The match lasted nearly half an hour and it was a close called thing, so close that video replay had to be used to decide the winners since all six of the contestants had been shot in the chest, meaning all of them were out.

The final started and Sam and Jack separated quickly. After watching the team they were up against, the winners from the year before, they had noticed that for the first two rounds they had kept to one area of the arena and so had planned accordingly. Jack made his way through the trees on the far left, knowing that Sam was somewhere to his right. As he made his way through the trees he checked he still had the flash bang Sam had passed him in his pocket.

As he got to his position and squatted with a clear view of the clearing where they planned on ambushing their opponents, he could hear gun fire off to his right which meant Sam had managed to get their attention. He listened and heard running and knew that Sam was now drawing them to the clearing. As he watched Sam came into the clearing before heading over to the trees opposite him. That meant that the two following her were close behind as they had agreed that if there was enough of a gap she would take cover with him, but if they were close behind she would take cover away from him since they didn't want to give away his position. He took a quick glance and saw that her back was covered in paint and the she seemed to be limping slightly, although he wasn't sure.

He turned his attention back to where Sam had come out of the trees and saw that the two men were coming out. They slowed down slightly as they entered the clearing but they had already made the mistake of actually leaving the cover of the trees and leaving themselves open for Jack to hit, which he did, repeatedly. The one in front he got properly but the man behind grabbed his friend and pulled him back behind a tree. Jack whistled once and knew that Sam would know what to do. He pulled his flash bang from his pocket and primed it before moving slightly from behind his tree and throwing it towards the trees the other team had just ducked behind. As they waited for the bang Sam legged it across the clearing and together the two of them made their way over to where they had thrown the flash bangs, Sam slightly in front since she was already hit. They rounded the trees and quickly took out the two guys, who were sat shaking their heads trying to clear the effects of the flash bangs.

Sam and Jack offered the men their hands and pulled them to their feet before the four of them made their way back to the reception area. Once there the manager handed them the tickets and congratulated them on winning. After he was done the team they had just beaten came over and shook hands with them. "You sure can run fast," one of them said to Sam.

She gave him a smile, "Comes from having lots of practice."

**So it was a little longer than any of the others but hey**


	6. Jackass

Jack came running into the commissary and quickly moved so that Teal'c was between him and the doorway. Everyone in the commissary followed his path with shocked eyes, it wasn't often you saw Jack running, and even rarer to see him running around the SGC and doing what looked like hiding in the commissary.

As everyone watched on Daniel looked at the Colonel and asked, "Um, what's up Jack?"

He just shook his head and then everyone heard footsteps in the corridor outside and watched in astonishment as Jack actually ducked down behind Teal'c, now completely obscured by the big Jaffa. Everyone present turned their attention towards the doorway, wondering what had caused Jack to hide.

Their question was soon answered as a very pissed looking Major Carter came into the room. She did not look happy and more than a few of the personnel present hurriedly stood and left, all knowing that Sam had a temper to match Jacks. The few that remained were the people who wanted to see what the hell Jack had done to get Sam so wound up or who couldn't get out of the door without walking within arm's reach of Sam and who had decided that in her current state that might not be a good idea.

Sam looked around the room and then settled her gaze on the two members of SG1 she could see, "Have either of you seen the Colonel?"

"What's he done?" Daniel asked, changing the subject in the knowledge that he couldn't lie to Sam but knowing if he told her where Jack was Jack would kill him.

"That doesn't matter right now Daniel. Where is he?" Sam asked again.

Daniel couldn't help it; his eyes drifted towards Teal'c and then back to Sam in a split second. Sam however saw the quick movement and moved so she could see behind Teal'c's back.

Jack smiled up at her, "Hey Carter."

She growled, "You complete and utter jackass sir."

Around the room everyone gasped at her insubordinate words. Daniel was the most shocked, even after years of messing with Sam he had never heard her use such language when she was talking to Jack.

"Why did you do it sir? Did you think it was actually going to help?" she snapped at Jack.

Jack stood and looked her full in the face, "It was all I could think of thank you very much Carter and watch what you're saying; I am after all your commanding officer."

She glared at him. "Pull something like that again sir and you won't be," she said in a deathly calm voice.

A dead silence fell over the commissary, all the whispered conversations about what could possibly be happening coming to a grinding halt. SG1 without Sam would be like the SGC without Walter and they all knew it. Daniel was openly shocked by the words and even Teal'c seemed disconcerted by her words.

Sam and Jack stood for a minute, Sam glaring and Jack trying to read her face, trying to see if she was serious. After a few moments of silent staring Jack looked away and at the floor before mumbling, "Sorry Sam, it won't happen again, I promise."

Sam continued to stare at him for another few seconds before she nodded and turned away. She made her way towards the door but before she left she turned back and said, "I see you anywhere near my lab sir and it won't be pretty." She was obviously slightly less pissed after his promise but everyone could see the still stormy expression on her face.

Jack nodded and she left. Jack sank onto the bench beside Daniel. Teal'c looked at him and asked, "What did you do to MajorCarter O'Neill?"

He looked at him and then answered in a mumble, "She found out about what happened on the last mission, what I told those men to get them to leave her alone."

The last mission had been with another team to a planet where women were treated as animals and all Teal'c and Daniel knew was that Sam had been harassed by some of the villagers until Jack had taken the ring leaders aside and said something to them that had gotten them to stop. They had all asked at the time what he had said but he had been unable to look at them and had just told them to leave it.

"What did you say to them?" Daniel questioned quietly.

Jack shook his head, "I'm not telling you Daniel, it's not something I ever plan on repeating."

Daniel opened his mouth to question Jack again but Teal'c gave a small shake of his head before saying, "You must make things right with MajorCarter O'Neill."

He nodded and stood before heading over to the food hatch and getting a bowl of blue jello and a spoon. As he walked back past Daniel to get to the door the younger man said, "Make sure you're ready to run Jack, I'm not sure even blue jello will save you the mood she's in."

Jack nodded, "I don't worry Daniel, I'm always ready to run."

**I'll leave what Jack said to your imagination so you can make it what ever you want it to be. I know that Jack has the greatest respect for Sam but sometimes the only way to get out of something is to say something you don't mean, and normally that something is hurtful.**


	7. Please

"Please," Sam shouted, "Please just go Jack, run."

He shook his head again, feeling tears in his eyes, "I'm not leaving you Carter; you're not going to die."

She gave him a pained smile, "Sir please, I'm going to die here, you don't have to join me."

"But I might as well; if I go back through that gate without you and you die I might as well have died here with you." As he spoke tears began streaming down his face.

Sam reached up and brushed the tears away, "There's nothing you can do, nothing you could have done."

He shook his head, "I never should have left you out here Carter, we're meant to stick together."

She gave him another weak smile before she started coughing and grabbed at the staff blast wound in her side, holding Jack's hand over it even tighter as he tried to get on the pressure bandage. "Please," she begged again after the coughing had stopped, "Someone has to go back through and tell my dad I'm sorry and my brother that I loved him."

"I can't leave you here to die alone Sam," Jack said as he finally did the bandage.

In the trees they could hear the Jaffa getting close. Jack looked down at the woman in front of him and said, "I'm not leaving you here Sam. We either go together or neither of us does."

Sam looked him in the eye and saw that he was serious, as serious as he had been on the other side of the force field. She looked down at her still bleeding side and then looked him in the eye and nodded, "Together sir."

He grasped her hand and pulled her up and together they ran towards the gate, Sam leaning heavily on Jack and with each step he took more and more of her weight. They reached the gate and Jack propped her up against it before dialling quickly. "At least Daniel and Teal'c got through," Sam said as a staff blast whizzed over their heads and hit the spinning gate.

Jack nodded and then put his arm back around Sam as the wormhole engaged. He took a quick look behind them and saw the Jaffa getting ever closer. "Run," he said to Sam.

The two of them took off as fast as they could, Jack mostly dragging Sam with him. They jumped through the gate just as another staff blast hit Sam in the leg. They rolled down the ramp and heard the iris close. Jack moved for the medics and Sam looked up at him and said, "I don't think I'll be running anytime soon," before she fell unconscious.

**Sam is obviously fine after a few weeks in the infirmary with Jack visiting with blue jello whenever he got the chance**


	8. Late

**Ok, so this one is a little different. Established Sam and Jack and they have a kid. Hope you like it**

"Sir, we're going to be late," Sam said, looking at her watch as she got out of the car.

On the other side of the car Jack said, "It's not our fault that the meeting with the President ran long." He shut and looked his door before continuing, "I mean we're still in our dress blues fer crying out loud."

Sam smiled at him before saying, "We're going to have to hurry up sir."

He nodded and the two of them jogged towards the building in front of them, placing there covers on their heads as they went. They made their way down the corridors and came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. After making sure they were put together Jack pushed open the door and followed Sam in.

From across the room they heard the distinctive sound of their daughter calling them. "Mom dad, over here."

They headed in the direction of their daughters voice and as they got closer Jack opened his arms and their six year old daughter Abby jumped up and gave him a hug. "You're late," she said as she pulled back and gave him a kiss on the check.

He put her down, "Sorry munchkin, our meeting ran late."

Abby nodded and then jumped out of her father's arms before taking both his and Sam's hands and walking towards where a teacher was watching the three of them carefully. As their daughter led the way to the teacher the two officers pulled off their covers.

Once they were seated Sam said to the teacher, "We're sorry we're late but it is difficult to walk out on the President."

The teacher just nodded, although she did look a little shocked at their excuse. Abby went to sit on the chair beside them but Jack pulled her onto his lap causing her to giggle.

Sam smiled at the two of them before they all turned their attention to the teacher who began to speak. "So you must be the two General O'Neill's?"

Sam shook her head, "My husband is General O'Neill; I'm General Carter O'Neill."

The teacher nodded, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you. You have a very talented daughter."

Jack smiled proudly, "She got Carter's brains."

Abby giggled again while Sam shook her head. The teacher smiled at the three of them before saying, "She is a pleasure to teach and always takes part in any class discussions. Also when we do show and tell she always brings in interesting items with some fairly incredible stories behind them."

Jack and Sam both nodded, knowing that Abby had brought in items from digs in Egypt as well as some of what she called baby doohickies that she had made with Sam.

The teacher looked at her notes for a few seconds before saying, "Her reading level is well above average for her age and her maths skills are incredible for someone so young. She also seems to know a lot about ancient Egyptian gods which we have been doing as a class project recently."

Sam and Jack shared a smile before Abby piped up, "Uncle Danny was helping me when he and Teal'c looked after me when you went on holiday three weeks ago."

"Did he now," Jack teased, "And what did Danny tell you about them?"

"That there was lots and lots of them and some of them were more important than others," Abby happily said.

Sam looked back at Abby's teacher and said, "She and Jack read a lot at home and have done since she was born, became a tradition and when he isn't around I do it."

The teacher smiled at all of them, "It's good that you read together." She looked at her notes once more before continuing, "Unless you have any questions for me that's everything."

Sam and Jack both shook their heads and stood. After picking up their covers from the table they shook the teacher's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you," she said, "Now I can see why Abby is so polite and has such a character."

Sam and Jack both smiled and each took one of Abby's hands. They made their way back towards the door but came to a halt when they heard Abby's teacher gasp lightly. They all turned back and Sam asked, "Are you ok?"

The teacher was still for a moment before she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg General Carter?"

Sam looked at the back of her right leg where a large jagged scar ran diagonally from her knee to about half way down her calf. Sam looked back up at the teacher and said, "I didn't run fast enough."

Abby let go of Sam's hand and waved to her teacher, "By miss, see you tomorrow."

The teacher waved back numbly as the family walked out of the door.

**How she got the scar is completely up to you**


	9. Protective

"I heard that Major Carter was sleeping with Colonel O'Neill and that's how she got her posting on SG1," one of the new Captains whispered.

"I heard that she slept with General Hammond," another replied.

Jack heard every word they said and was shocked. He hadn't even thought that people would think that about Sam, he knew that she had earned her place on his team herself, with no preferential treatment, from him or from Hammond.

He was about to turn around and set them right, he didn't want his seconds accomplishments blunted because people thought she had gotten to where she was by sleeping her there, when another voice spoke. "Don't ever let anyone hear you say that, especially not SG1. Major Carter earned her place here the same as anyone else and she got any promotion off her own back, don't ever question that. If anyone who has worked here more than a couple of months ever hear's you say that you won't be able to run fast enough or far enough to get away without some serious pain being inflicted on you or at least get one hell of a chewing out."

Jack smiled to himself, so he wasn't the only one a little protective over Sam and her accomplishments, by the sounds of it the rest of the base were too.

He heard a crash and then one of the people who had spoken before strutted, "S…s…sorry Major Carter."

Jack stuck his head out from behind the paper he had been reading, which had also kept him concealed from the unfortunate newbies, and saw Sam brushing dry cereal off the front of her BDU's. "That's ok Captain, just pay more attention to your surroundings in future, you wouldn't want to spill food on someone like Colonel O'Neill."

"Hey," Jack finally spoke up, "I find that offensive Carter."

"Sorry sir," Sam said, trying to look sorry but Jack could see the slight quirk of her lips.

He just waved her away and smirked when he saw the two young Captains who had been speaking before pale, realising that Jack had heard every word they had said.

They both hurriedly stood and made their way out of the mess hall. The officer who had been with them, Major Castleman, gave Jack a nod before he too left.

Sam sat opposite Jack and gave him a questioning look before asking, "What was that about sir?"

Jack shrugged and pushed the bowl of blue jello across the table to her. "Must have had some errands to run."


	10. Assault Course

Jack clapped his hands together and stood there with an evil looking smile on his face as everyone turned towards him and Sam. "So," he began, "You think that you've got what it takes to be a part of the SGC?"

Sam stood beside him and watched the new recruits in front of them. It was SG1's turn to run the off-world training post and Jack was enjoying it just a little too much, although Sam was finding it fun too. When the group in front of them had first come through the gate an seen who they were going to be reporting to Sam had seen a few of them swallow hard before squaring their shoulders while others had actually looked afraid. When it came to SG1's turn to run the site everyone present had heard at least one horror story. As they were the flagship team they all commanded respect but they also put everyone through one very difficult week. No one ever knew what to expect because the only people who knew exactly what was going to happen was the team and General Hammond.

"I hope you all enjoyed your first night here," Jack continued, knowing full well they hadn't. He had had Sam set up speakers all over the camp that had gone off at random points during the night playing all sorts of different, and very loud, sounds, that woke them all up, except SG1 as they had slept with ear plugs in. "First up today is the assault course," Jack said, gesturing to the area behind him. The assault course was like any back on Earth, with lots of mud and ropes. Jack watched as the faces before he relaxed slightly. He looked at Sam by his side and she smiled at him and shook her head. "You may be thinking that this will be a piece of cake, but then you'd be wrong," Jack continued, "You see, I know that you can all complete a simple assault course otherwise you wouldn't be here. So to make it more of a challenge you will be tied together in pairs. Major Carter is going to call out the pairings. When she calls your name step forward and she will be taping your arms together." He nodded to Sam and she called out the first pair.

Once they had stepped forward an presented their arms Jack carried on, "The aim of this exercise is to teach you to trust your team mates which is very important when you are off world and in a potentially dangerous situation," he paused as Sam called another two names, "If any pair manages to finish the course without falling into the mud then they will be rewarded."

Once everyone was stuck together Jack said, "Carter will now show you what the obstacle course is made up of."

Sam narrowed her eyes slightly; she had thought that Daniel was going to demonstrate. He smirked at her before saying in a low voice only she could hear, "Don't worry Carter; Daniel is going to take your place on the last day."

Sam smiled at him before unzipping and passing him her BDU jacket. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged in return before jogging to where the course started. She paused for a couple of seconds to make sure that her boots were done up properly before she ran to the first obstacle, a wooden wall at about chest height, which she boasted herself over. Jack and the group watched as she overcame obstacle after obstacle without too much effort. The second to last one, a swing over a mud pool, caused her a little problem as she misjudged the distance slightly and didn't make it to the other side, she managed it on her second swing without any more problems. The last part was another wall but this one stood a lot taller, close to seven and a half foot.

As everyone watched she took a running leap from the end of the mud pool and managed to get a grip on the top of the wall, although the rest of her body did slam into the wood. Using her arms she pulled herself up to sit on the top of the wall before lowering herself down the other side.

As she began to walk back towards them Jack looked at the group and said, "Carter managed to complete the course in four minutes and twenty six seconds, you will have to complete it in under nine minutes and if you don't you get to do it all again until you manage it within the time limit."

Sam came to a stop beside Jack and he handed her back her jacket before turning back to the group and saying in a feed up voice, "Are you waiting for a written invitation? Get going."

Sam and Jack watched as they all ran towards the course. "So where is Daniel sir?" Sam asked after a couple of seconds.

"He offered to help Teal'c sort out what we're doing later," Jack answered, watching as the pairs tried to help each other across the course.

"Does he know that he's swapped with me for the finale?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope, I was planning on surprising him on the day." Sam shook her head but smiled.

The two stood in silence as they watched the pairs complete the course. Without fail one or both of them ended up in the mud when it came to the swing, as well as a few how ended up in the mud around the other obstacles. A very muddy group came back towards them, but they were all happy that they had managed to complete the course within the time limit. As they stopped back in front of Sam and Jack, Jack shook his head, "Not one of you managed to stay out of the mud, I'm disappointed."

"How are you meant to do the rope swing when you're stuck to someone?" someone in the group said, "It's not possible."

Jack looked straight at the speaker before going to stand in front of him. Sam saw the poor guy cringing away from but she was impressed when he locked eyes with the Colonel and stood his ground. Jack too must have been impressed because he nodded once before speaking, although he never broke eye contact with the man in front of him, "So you're saying it's not possible. Why would I make it impossible for you to succeed? No matter what you've heard I am not that bad." He looked at Sam, "Am I Carter?"

Sam shook her head, "No sir."

He nodded once more before looking back at the group. "How about a little bet, if Carter and I can complete the course in under seven minutes without falling in the mud you will complete the rest of the week here with us without saying the word impossible."

"What about if you don't?" the same person as before asked.

Jack looked him up and down before answering, "Then we'll let you sleep properly tonight."

He walked over to Sam and stuck his arm out. As she stuck out his own and began taping them together she muttered, "You better have a plan sir since I wasn't here when you tested the course with two people tied together." She finished speaking and used her teeth to rip the tape.

"I always have a plan Carter, trust me," Jack murmured back.

She placed the tape to the side and nodded. Jack looked back at the group before starting to walk towards the start of the course. "Are you going to tell me the plan?" Sam questioned as they walked.

Jack shook his head, "I'll tell you when we get to the swing." They got to the start of the course and Jack asked, "Ready?"

"Yes sir," Sam answered quickly.

"Good. Right, let's go."

They made their way quickly through the course, after working together for so long they were having no problems. When they got to the swing Jack grabbed the rope before saying to Sam, "Get on my back and then use your free hand and your legs to stay there."

Sam shook her head lightly before doing as he had said. She clamped her legs around his waist, her ankles crossing across his stomach, and her free arm around the top of his before she grabbed the top of his jacket. Once she was situated Jack began to walk backwards, he stopped and was about to go when Sam said, "Better make it another foot back sir, just in case." Jack walked back another foot without a word, trusting his seconds judgement. "Ready?" He felt Sam nod into his shoulder and started to run towards the pit before jumping onto the rope, wrenching Sam's arm slightly in the process.

They made it across fine and once Sam was back on her own two feet they hurried towards the wall, where Sam climbed up Jack before pulling him up after her.

Once they had finished they took a moment to catch their breath before jogging back towards the group. Once they came to a stop Sam began to pick at the end of the tape while Jack spoke, "If I hear the word impossible come out of any of your mouths this week the person responsible will be used as a demonstration dummie for the rest of the day."

Sam finished untaping their hands before saying, "Got to run sir, I need to sort out something for later."

Jack nodded, "Ok, have fun."

She smiled at him. "Oh I will sir," she said before turning and walking away.

"Right," Jack said, turning back to the group, "Up next is a run in the woods in full combat gear and full pack."

Everyone groaned but followed Jack as he led the way to where Daniel and Teal'c had set everything out.

**Hope you liked it**


	11. Tree Ferrets

**So this is just a short little one that I felt I needed to write since all the chapters so far have been about Jack and Sam.**

"Come on Cam," Sam shouted into the trees.

"Keep your hair on woman, I'm coming," came the reply.

Sam and Vala shared a look, both raising their eyebrows. Teal'c and Daniel also shared a look and the latter shock his head, they both knew that calling Sam 'woman' was basically taking your life into your own hands.

Sam's face however split into a grin as Cam came into view. Behind him trailed a line of what must have been every village child old enough to walk, one of whom was actually holding onto Cam's trouser leg. The four child free adults all laughed at Cam's haggard face.

"Aww Cam," Vala said, "You finally made some friends."

Cam just scowled at her before saying to Sam, "Sorry Sam, but it's hard to move fast with a limpet attached to your leg." He threw a pointed glance down to the little girl who was still attached to his trousers. The girl just giggled and buried her head in the fabric.

The kids who had been following Cam spreading around the clearing as Sam said, "All you had to do was run to the village and get the guide they offered us Cam, what was so hard about that?"

"Look it's not my fault," Cam moaned, "One of the older kids is the guide and when we were walking through the village to get back to the camp more and more of them ran out of the houses and started following us."

Vala and Daniel both burst into laughter as another little girl latched onto Cam's other leg. Sam tried to hide a smile while Teal'c just watched on with a glint in his eye. Sam saw that some of the other smaller children where gradually making their way towards the four of them so she rubbed her hands together and said, "Well since you're here shall we make a start?"

They all started the walk away and after a few minutes Sam shouted over her shoulder the Cam, "Come on Cam, you don't want the tree ferrets to get you do you?"

Daniel and Vala, who had just stopped laughing, started again and this time even Teal'c couldn't hold back a smile.


	12. Midnight Run

**So this one takes place after the episode The Pegasus Project. I hope you like it**

Sam and the rest of SG1, minus Teal'c who had stayed in their galaxy, were all staying at Atlantis for a few more days so that Daniel could get a good look at the city and help out with some of the translations while he was at it.

General Landry had agreed and Dr Weir had welcomed any help Daniel could offer. So while Daniel and Vala were translating Sam was looking at some of the technology and Cam was just looking around the city, enjoying being in another galaxy for the first time.

Dr Weir had set them up in two rooms for the few nights they were there. Daniel and Cam were sharing one while Sam was sharing with Vala. It was just as well that the two of them got on well, it still confused some of the people they worked with since they were both such different people, since the room wasn't really all that big but neither minded since the beds were so comfortable.

It was their last morning on Atlantis and while Vala, Daniel and Cam were all looking around the city one last time Sam had taken a chance to stand on one of the many balconies and think, she liked the peace and quiet that the area provided; she didn't get much of it at home or the SGC.

Or at least it was quiet until Sam heard the door behind her slide open. She turned her head a little to and saw that Dr Weir was coming towards her. She turned back to look out over the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Elizabeth said as she came to lean against the railing beside Sam.

"It is," Sam nodded, "And peaceful too."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Elizabeth asked, "Did you enjoy your few days here?"

Sam nodded, "It was a nice change of pace doctor, one that I think I need more than I realised."

"Elizabeth please Colonel."

"Then call me Sam."

They both smiled at each other before Elizabeth said, "Well it is a nice peaceful place until we get some uninvited visitors."

Sam nodded, turning her attention back to the ocean.

Elizabeth did the same and then said, in a conversational tone, "I've gotten some reports the last few mornings about someone running through the corridors in the dead of night."

A small smile graced Sam's features before she answered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone."

"Oh don't worry you didn't, it was more Rodney and the security personnel than anyone else. Can I ask you why you ran every night you've been here? You've already said that it was a nice change of pace so why the running?"

Sam sighed but when she didn't say anything Elizabeth began to think she'd gone too far, she knew from her brief time at the SGC the Colonel Samantha Carter shared very little about herself with anyone who wasn't on her team, she guessed it came from being a female in a mainly male dominated career and not wanting to give anyone anything to use against her.

She was about to say something to break the silence when Sam said quietly, "You can't go through what I've been through without nightmares."

Elizabeth nodded; she had read some of the reports on SG1's less successful missions so she knew some of what Sam had been through, although she knew she had no idea how bad it had actually been. "So the running? What's that for?"

"When we were off world and I got them it was difficult to deal with, but talking helped." The fact that they both knew she was talking about talking to Jack went unsaid. "The same for when we were on base, but when I was at home alone, there was no one to talk to and I'm not the sort of person who rings someone in the middle of the night just because I can't sleep. Then someone noticed and told me how he got back to sleep after a nightmare, he told me just run them off. That's why I've been running these past couple of nights, Daniel is brilliant to talk to but because he was sharing with Cam and I don't need Cam and Vala knowing about it I just ran, I know it's safe here and there are miles and miles of empty corridors to explore."

They fell into silence again as she finished speaking. "He must have been one hell of a friend to you Sam if you'd tell him what you now won't tell Cam and Vala," Elizabeth said eventually.

Sam smiled and nodded, "He was the best, although the first couple of times he didn't have much of a choice, I used to wake him up when they got bad."

Both woman turned their attention back to the water and fell into a friendly silence. Sam may not have been comfortable discussing her problems with her team but it seemed that because Elizabeth had asked she had been answered.

"Thank you for telling me that Sam," she said.

Sam nodded and, not taking her eyes off the waves said, "You never no Elizabeth, it might be a handy piece of advice for you to us or pass along."


	13. Water Fight

Daniel stood spluttering for a moment. He hadn't expected that Teal'c would load the water gun he was giving to Ally and he really hadn't expected the Jaffa to then pull out a second loaded gun and shoot him again.

Daniel found it, he didn't want to say sweet but that was what it was, that Teal'c had gone out of his way to give this girl the water gun, but, then again, from what Teal'c had told them she had helped him a lot when he had hidden here and waited for the alien insect to kill him.

He shook the smaller gun that Ally had passed him when Teal'c had presented her with the new one and was glad to hear water sloshing around inside. He smiled and then took off in the same direction Ally, and then Teal'c, had gone. He may be outnumbered and out gunned but hey, that had never stopped them off world so he wasn't going to let it stop him now.

An hour later three very wet people sat eating chocolate and biscuits and other assorted sweets that Teal'c had gotten from the trunk of Daniel's car.

"Thanks Teal'c," Ally said, taking a bite out of the bar she was currently eating.

"It is I who should be thanking you Ally. You helped when no one else could," Teal'c said.

Daniel looked at his watch and cleared his throat. "Sorry Teal'c but we've got to go, you only had clearance for a few hours and Janet still wants to run a few tests."

Teal'c inclined his head and stood.

"Bye Teal'c," Ally said, "Thanks for the new gun."

Teal'c inclined his head once more and gestured to the food that was still littering the floor of the abandoned building they were in, "You are welcome Ally and you can keep the rest of the sweets, I owed you some did I not."

"Really?" Ally asked, "All of it, you didn't owe me that much and I was only joking."

It was Daniel who answered the girl, "Yeah Ally, just don't eat all of it at once."

Ally stood and hugged the both of them and then they both left to go back to the mountain.


	14. You Can't Run Forever

**I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense, I did a lot of it last night after I got in from my sixth form Christmas party and I had had a little to drink. **

**It's not as fun as any of the others but I got the idea and couldn't shake it so here it is.**

He couldn't help it, as soon as the flag had been folded, the guns fired in salute and taps played, he ran. He knew it looked bad, he was running from his own seconds funeral, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't deal with the looks on the faces around him. Her family had been there and her brother's children had been crying while Mark himself had looked close to tears and his wife had silent tears running down her face. At some point her had caught Jacob's eye and seen the sorrow there, but he had also seen a hardness that he felt was directed at him.

He skidded to a halt and sank to the floor, leaning against a tree. He sat taking heaving breaths. While Daniel had been quick to tell him that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but think that it was because they hadn't actually buried Carter in that grave, it was an empty coffin, she was actually down as missing in action presumed dead, and it was all his fault. He was the leader; it should have been him that was at the back of the group, not Carter.

The last that had been seen of Sam had been as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had crashed through the trees, chasing the Jaffa that had taken her and when they had finally caught up Sam had given them a sad, understanding smile before she and the Jaffa had been ringed aboard a cloaked ship and had disappeared.

They had searched and their allies had all promised to keep their eyes and ears peeled for any information on the missing Major, but after a year and a half of nothing, not even a whisper, Jacob and Mark had made the decision to bury her. Jacob had known from the beginning that it was unlikely he would ever see his daughter again and after so much time Mark had come to the same conclusion. The funeral today was closure for the family, although Jack knew that neither he nor Jacob would ever stop searching.

He looked up as he heard someone approaching. He was about to tell whoever it was to leave him alone when he saw that it was Mark coming towards him. He looked back at his feet and muttered, "Sorry I ran, I meant to disrespect."

Mark shook his head and dropped down beside Jack, leaning against the tree too. "You were close to Sam," Mark said after a few moments of silence, "She was always talking about you and the rest of your team, it was always Colonel O'Neill this Daniel that. It used to annoy me," he started picking at the grass in front of him, "But then I realised that it was all I was going to get out of her about her work so I started listening. You were the best friends she ever had and you were all closer to her than I ever was, or ever could have hoped to be. So don't apologise, you miss her just as much as I do, if not more, and you managed to hold it together until the end better than I did."

He stopped talking and Jack took over, "She loved you Mark, and she was so proud to be an aunt to your kids."

He too fell silent and the two men sat looking out over the graves of so many loved ones that people had lost.

"Why did you run?" Mark finally questioned, looking over at Jack's slumped figure.

"Because it's my fault she's gone, it should have been me, not her, that was last, that was taken, and we should have run faster, we should have gotten her back," Jack said, not looking up from the leaf he had been shredding as he spoke.

Mark looked at him, shocked by his words. "No," he finally said, "If it had been you, or any of the rest of your team, she wouldn't have been Sam anymore. I saw her when Daniel was missing and I never wanted to see her like that again."

Jack didn't answer, just picked up another leaf and started ripping it apart too. Mark watched this obviously devastated man, knowing that under the stern military face he was showing the world, he was upset and he was mourning, and Jack guessed that it was more so that anyone else who had been at his sister funeral.

After a few silent minutes and another leaf Mark stood and reached into the pocket of his suit. He pulled out an envelope and placed it beside Jack. "Last time I saw Sam she gave me this, wouldn't tell me what it was, just told me not to open it and that if anything were to happen to her I was to give it to you."

"Thank you," Jack said, finally looking up from his leaf, "And I'm sorry for your loss."

Mark just nodded once before walking over to where he could see his wife and children standing, watching and comforting each other.

Jack followed his path for a few metres before he reached to his side and picked up the envelope. He turned it over in his hands a few times. It looked like any old envelope, with Colonel Jack O'Neill written on the front.

He took a deep breath and flipped it over before ripping it open. Inside was a folded piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it, placing the envelope back on the floor beside him as he did so.

He looked around once before looking back at the sheet of paper in his hand and beginning to read what was written.

_Hi sir, or maybe I should just get it over with and call you Jack, since I'm probably dead and you can't write me up for being insubordinate._

_In fact, if you are reading this then I probably am dead since I asked Mark to give you this if something ever happened to me._

_I wrote other letters but this is the only one I felt I should write by hand, the others are all in a protected file on my lap top. I actually don't know why I'm writing this, or why I wrote any of the others but at a guess I would say that it's because we so many people die and they never get the chance to say goodbye, and I want a chance to say goodbye. The other letters are on my lap to and the password is fishing._

As he read he felt a weak smile appear on his face before he continued reading the words that Sam had written for him, in what looked like fountain pen. Her goodbye to him.

_I know you're probably going to be blaming yourself for whatever happened to me, but don't Jack, just don't, it wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could have done Jack, because I know you and you would have tried everything in your power to stop what happened, so if I'm dead you tried everything and you couldn't have done anymore._

_I think you should know that I would have gone fishing with you eventually, I was just waiting for the right time, the right moment; I'm just sorry that it never did happen._

_I will always regret keeping it in the room Jack. I know that telling you this now isn't going to do anything but I thought you deserved to know. When I said that I was thinking about our carers, not about us, and I am so sorry, Jack, so sorry. You said to me that you cared about me more than you should and that meant everything to me, and when I said the same thing what I meant was that I had fallen in love with you Colonel Jack O'Neill, and I would love you now and forever._

_I have one last request Jack, and I want you to pass it on to everyone else too. Don't be sad, mourn me and then move on, get on with your lives because I died doing to job I loved and I wouldn't change a thing that happened since I meet you. Everything we've been through has changed us into the people we are today, but I won't let my death change you, it can't. Teal'c with the biggest heart of all of us, Daniel with his sometimes reckless thirst for knowledge, and you, the strongest and most honest man I could ever had hoped to have meet._

_I am with you always, even in death, especially since you need someone to keep you out of trouble, or to get you out of it._

_You can't run forever Jack, no one can, especially not me._

_Love from all my heart_

_Sam_

He refolded the letter and put it back into the envelope before pushing himself up off the floor and brushing of his uniforms. After straightening his jacket he put the envelope into his pocket.

He squared his shoulders and headed towards where Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob had all gathered with Mark and his wife and children.

He felt the smile on his face become slightly stronger as he grew closer to the group. Sam was right, she may be gone but she was still with all of them, in their hearts, and she wasn't going anywhere.


	15. Meet the Parents

**So here's another chapter, hope you like it. Just another idea that came to me a while ago, wasn't sure about writing it but I couldn't get it out of my head and I actually quite like it.**

**You might thinks a little out of character but Pete strikes me as someone who would get very jealous, and the rest of SG1 do mean a lot to Sam so I doubt she's stand for it.**

Sam had taken the weekend off and had gone to Denver with Pete, to meet his parents. To begin with it had been fine. They'd arrived at the house and Sam had quickly been introduced and Pete's parents had asked how he was and had been brought up to speed with their son's life. After that however things had begun to go wrong.

"So Sam," Pete's dad, Andrew, began, "Pete tells us you're in the Air Force. What's that like?"

"Interesting," Sam answered, "And there's always something to do." She kept her answer short, to the point, and didn't add anything about what she actually did, she didn't want to lie to her future parents-in-law and tell them she worked in deep space radar telemetry, or at least not until they asked out right what it was she did.

Milly, Pete's mom, then said, in a voice that made it sound like there was no doubt in her mind that it would happen, "But of course you'll be leaving when you and Pete start having children."

Sam inhaled sharply, and started coughing while she turned her incredulous eyes to Pete, who took an awkward sip from his cup before saying, "We haven't really talked about it mom."

Milly didn't look pleased but didn't say anything more, just poured Andrew some more tea. Sam watched them closely for a moment and realised that this was a very traditional family, who expected the woman of the house to be just that, they weren't expected to have a job or carer, and Milly obviously expected the same from Sam. To see if her theory was correct Sam asked, "What about you Andrew? Pete never said."

"I'm a car salesman," Andrew answered, "And a good one at that."

Sam nodded and then looked at Milly. "I don't work," she answered in a voice that Sam felt was incredibly patronising. "I stay here and keep the house in order."

Sam nodded again, that was exactly the answer she was expecting.

"So what do you do in the Air Force Sam?" Andrew questioned.

Sam internally winced, he had just asked exactly the question she had hoped wouldn't come up, but had known deep down there was no avoiding.

"I'm a scientist," she began, but before she could say anything more the phone rang and Milly stood to go and answer it, taking the attention off Sam for a few moments.

"Shanahan residence, how can I help you?" she said into the hand piece.

A frown appeared on her face as she listened to the person on the other end. After a few seconds she turned to Sam and said, "It's for you, a Sergeant Walter Harriman."

She frowned, she was off for the weekend so what could Walter possibly want; he knew she wasn't in town. Pete was obviously thinking along the same lines because he said, "Why are they calling you Sam? You took the weekend off."

Sam shook her head and stood. "They'd only call me if it was important, you know that."

Pete scowled as Sam took the phone from his mother. "Carter," she said, turning her back to the room so they couldn't see the relief on her face for not having to answer Andrew's question.

"Colonel," came Walter's voice into her ear, "We've got a bit of a problem that we need your help with."

Behind her she could hear Andrew saying in a low voice, "Who is Sergeant Walter Harriman son?"

"Someone she works with," Pete answered in an equally low voice.

"What's happened?" Sam questioned, dreading the reply, they would only have called her on her first weekend off in couple of months if it was serious.

"This line isn't secure enough for that conversation Colonel," Walter reminded her gently.

"Of course it's not," Sam replied sarcastically. The she realised how mean that sounded and quickly carried on to say, "Sorry Walter. Why didn't you ring my mobile, that's a secure line, or at least as secure as I can make it."

"We tried Colonel, but you weren't answering."

Sam started going through her pockets and realised that she didn't have her phone on her. "Give me a few minutes to find my mobile and call you back Walter," she said.

"Of course Colonel," came the reply before she heard the dialling tone as he hung up.

She placed the phone back in its cradle and turned back to the room. Pete saw the look on her face and said, "Everything ok babe?"

"Do you know where my mobile went? I need a secure line she they can tell me what the problem is," Sam asked instead of answering his question.

Pete nodded, "I think you left it in the car."

"Thanks," Sam said as he passed her the keys. Turning to Milly and Andrew she said, "If you'll excuse me, this hopefully won't take too long and I'll be able to help over the phone."

She left the room and everyone heard the door open and then the sound of the car door shutting a few moments later.

Pete struck up a conversation with his parent's, knowing that Sam wouldn't come back in until she was done on the phone.

Ten minutes later a flustered looking Sam came back into the room and handed Pete back the keys, even as she did something on her phone. "What's up Sam?" Pete asked his fiancée. "Are you ok?"

"Um," Sam said, looking up from her phone for a few seconds to catch his eye before her phone retook her attention again, "No, not really." She looked at Milly and Andrew and said, "I'm sorry, but I've got to go back to work."

"Sam," Pete exclaimed, standing, "It's going to take you an hour to get back, what happened that they need you so badly?"

"They're sending a helicopter to come and get me," Sam muttered. She looked up again and caught Pete's eye once more, he didn't look happy. "There's been an incident and they need me back soon." Pete continued to stare at her so she continued in an even quieter voice, "The General, Daniel and Teal'c are missing."

Pete's face darkened immediately, he didn't like the three men, General Jack O'Neill least of all. Sam spent more time with them than she did with him. "Oh I should have guessed that General O'Neill had something to do with this," he said in a scathing voice.

"What the hell is that meant to mean Pete?" Sam asked, feeling anger beginning to rise.

"Whenever he calls you go running, no matter what time it is or what we're doing, you drop everything and go running to him," Pete said, his voice rising.

Sam glared at him before saying in a low voice, "He's my boss Pete, you know that, and he's missing, he didn't call me the SG bloody C did. And we're military, and he's my CO, when he says jump I say how high, same as every other member of the Air Force in the mountain."

"That's not all it is Sam and you know it," Pete yelled at her. Milly and Andrew looked at each other shocked; they could tell that this had obviously been brewing for a while.

That annoyed Sam. She knew that Pete didn't like Jack; he never made a secret of that, which is why she tried her hardest to keep the two of them apart. "If you think that something has happened between the two of us then you don't know me at all Pete."

There was a knock at the door and Sam began to move towards it but at the doorway to the sitting room she turned back and said, "That's my ride to the helipad." There was another knock at the door and Sam looked at Pete's parents and said, "Thank you, Andrew, Milly, for your hospitality and I'm sorry it ended this way." She slipped the ring that had taken her two weeks to accept off her finger and placed it on the table before she walked to the front door and left, leaving a silent room behind her.

She grabbed the bag she had left by Pete's car and got into the waiting Air Force car. As she watched the house and then the block vanish from view she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. This hadn't been right in the first place and now she was sure, she could never marry someone who expected her to give up her career and become a housewife.

Even though Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were missing, for the first time in a year she felt like she wasn't running anymore.

**So obviously Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all come home fine.**


	16. Old Friends

**I wrote this to kill ten minutes before I go to school. First day back after the holiday and I'm just glad I don't need to be in until twelve.**

**Established Sam and Jack as well as Daniel and Vala.**

"No Danny, put it back."

The woman turned towards the familiar sounding voice, wondering if it was who she thought it was. "Hello Jack," she said with a smile.

Jack looked up from the trolley and smiled at her, "Um hi Sara. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Jack, you?" Sara asked.

Jack nodded, "Not bad."

A small blonde haired boy came running down the aisle, closely followed by a darker haired girl and a man Sara recognised.

Daniel stopped at the trolley and smiled at Sara. "Sara this is Daniel, don't know if you remember him or not."

Sara nodded and shook Daniel's hand, "It's nice to meet you again under more normal circumstances."

"Daddy," the blonde boy said pulling on Jack's trousers, "Who is she?"

Jack bent and picked him up, "This is Charlie's mom, Sara. Sara this is my son Danny."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, giving Sara a beautiful smile, "You look like Charlie."

Sara was shocked but she managed to smile back. Jack saw the shock and said, "He saw a photo of Charlie and wanted to know who he was. Unfortunately he got his mother's brains and can't help but ask questions." He smiled proudly at the boy before putting him back on the floor.

"You got remarried?" Sara asked.

Jack nodded, "You've meet her. Sam Carter, the woman from the hospital."

Sara nodded and then looked over at the small girl, who was watching them carefully. "Is she your's too?" she questioned.

Jack shook his head, "She's Daniel's pride and joy. You're a daddy's girl aren't you Claire?"

The girl nodded before taking hold of her dad's trousers, and moving to hide behind his leg. Jack shook his head while Daniel laughed. "Come on little one," he said, "You're not shy; you're too much like your mother to be shy."

Jack looked back at Sara and said, "While it's lovely to see you again, I should be getting on, we need to get back to Sam and Vala with the food, before Sam goes on a rampage."

Sara looked into his trolley and said, "Cravings?"

Jack nodded while Daniel said, "Like you wouldn't believe. We learnt that a pregnant Sam can clear a room in under a minute, all she has to do is eat." Daniel shuddered, "Her favourite at the moment is pickles and ice cream or fish fingers and custard."

Sara nodded and moved away but Jack grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek before saying, "I hope you're well though Sara."

She nodded, "I remarried and now have some step kids."

Jack smiled and nodded before looking down at his son and saying, "Why don't you go with Uncle Daniel and see if you can find something special for mommy."

Danny nodded and ran down the aisle taking Claire's hand as he went. "What did I say about running Danny?" Jack called after him.

The boy slowed down and Daniel carried on walking behind them, to go and find something for mommy.

Jack turned back to Sara with a smile on his face and said, "You should come round some time, I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind."

Sara nodded, "Maybe." She looked around and smiled, "It was nice to see you again Jack."

Jack nodded, "And you."

Sara continued down the aisle while Jack went back to looking at the fruit, deciding what to have.

Sara smiled, she had run into the most unlikely person but she was glad he was happy now, and maybe she would take him up on the offer, but then again maybe not.


	17. Presidential Toddlers

**I wanted to write a story involving the President so I came up with this.**

The President was visiting the SGC which meant that everyone was running around, making sure that everything was presentable.

Jack and the rest of SG1 were glad that they had requested on a potential allies planet. They had been the team who made first contact and now the local people were asking for their return before even considering signing a treaty between the two worlds. The chief had decided he didn't like the look of the team that had replaced SG1, one of the SGCs special negating teams.

They all stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for the wormhole to engage. Hammond was standing with them talking, "The President is going to be here all day tomorrow so can you try and stay out of trouble please."

"Who do you think you're talking to General, we always try and stay out of trouble," Jack replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Daniel inputted, "But trouble normally finds us."

Hammond looked beseechingly at Sam and she nodded. "It's a planet we're welcome on sir, we'll be fine."

Hammond nodded and then left as the wormhole formed. SG1 stepped through so they could go and sort out the issues the chief had with the other team.

The next day, Hammond, the President and the members of the Presidents party were all walking around the SGC when the lights warning lights that were all around the lower levels of the SGC began to flash. "It's alright," Hammond said in a soothing voice, "It's just telling us that there's an active wormhole."

Hayes smiled slightly as the members of his party relaxed. The lights stopped flashing and Hammond said, "Well the next part of the tour is seeing the gate if you'll follow me sirs."

As Hammond led the way Hayes asked, "Where are SG1 George?"

"They had to go off world at very late notice yesterday," Hammond answered, "We are trying to sign a treaty with a planet with an abundance of naquadah. Their chief however only seems to trust Colonel O'Neill and his team."

Hayes nodded and opened his mouth to say more but shut it again quickly when everyone heard a suspiciously young voice shout, "Uncle George," and two small children, a girl and a boy, came running towards them.

Both were wearing only oversized BDU jackets which, because of their size, were down to their knees. The little girl had blonde hair and blue eyes while the boy had darker hair and was wearing a pair of glasses, which going by the way they were slipping down his nose were too big for him.

Hayes looked at Hammond as the children came to a stop in front of them, the question of who they were clear in his eyes.

Hammond was looking in shock at the blonde girl; she reminded him an awful lot of Sam Carter. "Uncle George," the girl said again, "Don't you recognise me?"

"Uh," was all Hammond could get out of his mouth.

"Told you he wouldn't," the little boy said, pushing his glasses back up his nose again.

The small girl stuck her tongue out at the boy and the both of them laughed. Hayes and the others were all sharing confused looks as well as staring at the two small children.

The laughing stopped suddenly as another voice came from the end of the hall, "There you are."

Hammond and Hayes both looked up and saw Jack and Teal'c walking towards them. Jack saluted the two of them as he reached them but then knelt by the children and said, "What did I tell you about running off?"

The children looked at the floor guiltily while Hammond looked at Teal'c and asked, "What happened to Major Carter and Doctor Jackson Teal'c?"

The Jaffa glanced at the two children before answering. "The two of them drank from a cup that was being passed around the fire in celebration of signing the treaty. This morning we woke up and found that they had regressed into children."

"You mean," one of the people behind Hayes said, "Those children are Major Carter and Doctor Jackson?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said inclining his head. "The Chief was most apologetic, said that it is a drink they have drunk since childhood and it has never happened to them before, Major Carter or Doctor Fraiser will probably be able to explain why as I cannot. The Chief assures us will only two days at a maximum."

Hammond shook his head, "Why aren't you in the infirmary?"

"We tried sir," Jack said, still kneeling by the children, "But Carter decided to make a break for it and Daniel followed her. We lost them when SG3 and SG15 walked past."

Hammond shook his head, "Do they still have their adult memories?"

Jack nodded, "We think so as they still remember who we are, but their minds have regressed as well as their bodies so they're not really acting like themselves. We got a lovely rendition of the wheels on the bus on our way back to the gate."

Hammond nodded and said, "Get them to the infirmary and if everything checks out then take them to one of the VIP rooms. Someone is going to have to stay with them at all times as well."

Jack and Teal'c both nodded as Sam's eyes brightened suddenly and she looked at Hammond and Hayes and saluted. Hayes couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Jack shook his head and gestured with his head to Daniel while saying, "Like I said, their memories in a child's body, with a child's attention span." Teal'c understood his gesture and picked up Daniel, to prevent another escape attempt. Jack also gathered up Sam in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack stood and saluted again before turning away and beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Colonel," Hammond called after them, "Keep the Major away from the TV, I don't want to have to replace it."

Jack turned quickly and said with a smile, "Yes sir," before he turned back and carried on walking.

"Bye Uncle George," Sam called over Jack's shoulder as Daniel waved. Hammond and Hayes both waved back with a smile.

The four of them turned the corner and Hayes said, his voice full of mirth, "Well that was unexpected."

Hammond smiled, "I asked them to stay out of trouble, looks like Doctor Jackson was right about trouble finding them."

The group all laughed before Hammond continued with the tour, heading towards the briefing room so they could all see the gate. "Welcome to the SGC," he said, "Where the unexpected is the normal."


	18. She's Dead

**Not really sure where this came from but I've always wondered what happened when Cassie found out about Janet.**

Cassie knew there was something wrong as soon as she saw Sam at the door, asking the teacher if she could borrow Cassie for a few minutes.

When the teacher had agreed Cassie had stood, sharing a confused look with her best friend before she walked out the door.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all there looking sad. "Where's Jack?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"He's in the infirmary," Sam answered, "But he should be fine."

"Where's my mom?" Cassie asked shakily, if Jack was fine then the only other reason they would be looking so sad was if something had happened to someone else.

Sam looked about ready to burst into tears and then Cassie knew. "No," she shouted, causing everyone in the class room she had just left to look at the door, "She's not dead, she was at the mountain. She can't be dead."

Sam now had tears running down her cheeks and said in a low voice, "She was off world Cassie. She died saving a young father's life."

"How did she die?" Cassie asked.

"It was an errant staff blast CassandraFraiser. She was hit as she and DanielJackson were stabilising the patient."

Cassie looked at Daniel, fire in her eyes. "She died in front of you, you should have saved her."

Now she had tears streaming down her face. She turned and went back into the class, ignoring the looks her class mates were giving her and she stuffed her stuff into her bag. Knowing that getting past Daniel and the others was going to be difficult she headed towards the fire exit and left through that.

She ran towards the school field, not caring who saw the tears that were streaming down her face. She was aware of the fire door opening and shutting another time behind her and knew that someone had followed her out. She speed up, she didn't want to speak to anyone right now; she didn't think that she could deal with talking to anyone right now.

She should have known she wouldn't have been able to out run Sam, maybe Daniel but never Sam. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then found herself spun around and in Sam's embrace. She began to sob as Sam eased them to the floor, rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry Cassie, so sorry," Sam muttered into her hair.

"I can't believe she's gone," Cassie mumbled between sobs.

"I know Cass, I know." She felt Sam's arms move and then tighten around her. The next thing she knew Sam had lifted her off the floor, just like when she and Sam had been in the bunker when she first arrived on Earth. She buried her head into Sam's shoulder.

She was aware of being put in Sam's car and then driven to Sam's house but after that she couldn't remember anything else from that day.

**This might be a little out of character for Cassie but her mum died, how else is she going to react to her second mother dying.**


	19. Ice Skating

**This idea came from the fact that yesterday I nearly ended up on my ass on the way to school and again today, while the rest of the UK has snow we've just got ice. **

**Not quite as much about running as the other chapters but it does have a little bit in. I hope you like it.**

The people of the planet they were currently visiting where in the middle of their winter festival and they had invited the travellers from another world to join in and take part.

The day before had basically been a snowman building competition, which the four of them had enjoyed immensely. The end results had been interesting as they had to in some way reflect the gods that the villagers believed in, which were luckily the Asguard.

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had worked together and built a life size Thor, not the little grey version, out of snow. After they had built their snowThor they had ended up joining in with the children's snow ball fight when a badly thrown one hit Jack in the back of the head, much to the amusement of the rest of the team. The Elders had tried to apologise but Jack had waved them away and promptly nailed the child with the perfect powder ball which had exploded on impact.

After that the rest of the villagers had watched as SG1 and all the village children had made war. This war involved lots of running from the children as they tried to avoid the well-aimed throws from Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

The snow ball fight had also made the Elders more open to trade negotiations between the two worlds, which was good as this world seemed to have an abundance of a mineral that, according to the MALP readings and the ones from Sam's machine, could possibly be a clean source of energy on Earth.

Today was a more laid back, they had spent the morning in negotiations for the possible treaty but the afternoon saw them following all the villagers away from the village and towards the forest. They had all been handed primitive looking ice skates before the walk so they had guessed that they were traveling towards a frozen water source of some kind.

When they came to the clearing they could see the huge lake that was completely frozen. They watched as the village blacksmith got a rope tied around his waist and was given a long, solid looking branch. The man made his way onto the ice, using the branch to test the ice in front of him. Once he had reached the middle and then turned to make his way back the children all cheered and started putting their skates on.

"Well I guess that means the ice is safe," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Jack was now smiling widely and moved to a fallen log. He brushed the snow off and sat down to pull off his boots. Soon he Daniel and Teal'c were all booted up but when Jack looked at Sam she was still standing holding the boots and biting her lip.

"Problem Carter?" he questioned.

"Um not really," she answered slowly.

"What's up?"

"It's just I've never been ice skating sir. Dad was nearly always stationed in warm climates."

"Ah," Jack said, "And you're worried about making a fool of yourself."

She nodded and then shook her head. "Sort of I guess sir. Really I'm worried about falling and rebreaking my arm."

Jack nodded his understanding. This was their first mission back since Sam had gotten her arm out of plaster after an unfortunate incident with a falling tree.

"We can stick together Carter," Jack said with a smile, "I won't let you fall."

That seemed to satisfy Sam because she moved to sit on the log beside him and started unlacing her combat boots. She got the skates on and then Jack checked that they were tight enough before the four of them stood and walked unsteadily towards the ice, where the villagers were already enjoying themselves.

They got on together but once Sam had gotten a bit more confident she told Daniel and Teal'c to go and have fun. Once they had left she moved in a little closer to Jack, who had an arm around her waist for support, and said quietly, "I can see why you like skating sir. It's actually quite relaxing when you know what you're doing."

He smiled at her and replied, "Well Carter, when we get home I'll teach you how to play hockey."

"I'd like that sir," she said as they continued along the ice amongst the villagers.


	20. Run into the Ground

**This is the second time I've tried doing a story as a tag for A Hundred Days and I'm pretty pleased with the results this time.**

**I hope you like it :D**

Once they had gotten back from Edora Jack had only seen the rest of his team briefly before the nurses had whisked him away to one of the private infirmary rooms so he could be checked over after spending a hundred days stranded on the planet. He'd been told to strip and out on a hospital gown before he had been left to his own devices.

It wasn't until a half hour later that Janet came into the room. She placed a pile of folded clothes on the end of the bed and said, "These are for you to change into once I've finished your examination."

She was being blunt Jack noted, blunter than she normally was with him, but before he could ask what was wrong she had started on the exam . When she had finished with that he opened his mouth to speak but she jabbed a needle into his arm and took some blood samples. He opened his mouth to ask why she was in such a bad mood with him but didn't get the chance before she said, "I going to go and get the blood tested now Colonel. I'll come back with the results as soon as I get them. Until then you are to stay here. I'll have an air man bring you some food."

She left, shutting the door maybe a little harder than normal. Jack stood in shock for a moment, he had been gone for three months and Janet hadn't even said hello.

After he had changed into the clothes that Janet had left he lay on the bed and put his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for ten minute before the door opened once more and an air man brought in a tray of food. "Doctor Fraiser told me to bring you this sir," the young man said, putting the tray on the table at the end of the bed.

"Thank you air man," Jack said, sitting up.

The man nodded and saluted before leaving, shutting the door once more.

Once he had finished eating, taking his time when it came to the cake, savouring every bite, he lay back down and continued with his study of the ceiling.

He was dozing when Janet came back in. He sat up and asked, "What's the diagnosis doc?"

"You're blood is clear of any infections or parasites. As soon as I've given you this," she held up a syringe, "You can go."

Jack nodded and began to roll up his sleeve but Janet shook her head, "No Colonel."

He sighed but turned and loosened his trousers.

"Hey," he exclaimed as she jabbed him with the needle, "What the hell is wrong with you doc? I know I annoy you but you've never tried to stick a needle the whole way through me."

"What is wrong with me?" Janet said waspishly as she pulled the needle out. "What is wrong with me is that your second is at home on bed rest because she ran herself into the ground getting you home, only to find that you'd given up."

"Huh," Jack said, not understanding what the hell was going on.

"Sam rewrote the laws of physics when she built the machine they used to burrow through the rock covering the Stargate. In the three months you were gone she slept for maybe ten hours a week and only when someone forced her to, the same when it came to eating. She basically killed herself to get you home and then you walk off when she's talking and haven't even said so much as a thank you."

Jack looked at her in shock. "I didn't know," he said eventually.

Janet shook her head, "I'm sorry sir; I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Jack rested his hand on her arm, "No, you should have."

They were silent for a few moments before Jack said, "Am I alright to leave the mountain doc?"

"Yes," Janet said, "But if anything feels strange you'll need to come back in."

Jack nodded and stood. "Thanks doc." She nodded and he left, heading for the locker room before heading up to the surface and towards his truck. It was in a different place to where he had left it so he guessed that someone had made sure that it was kept in working order while he was 'away'. The truck started first time and he pulled away. Once he was through security he turned his truck towards Sam's house.

As he drove he thought about when Janet had told him. He had really had no idea but that explained the looks on his teams face, especially Sam's, when he had turned and gone back to Laira, and why the three of them had been so quiet on the way back to the gate. He felt like a jerk as he pulled up in front of Sam's house. He paused for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea since she could well be asleep. But then he shook his head, this needed to be done sooner rather than later and not on base where he knew Sam would be polite at all costs since he was her commanding officer. He got out of the truck and headed up the path. He knocked sharply on the door before he could talk himself out of it.

He waited but when he didn't hear any sign of movement on the other side of the door he moved to the sitting room window and peered in. "Hey," he shouted, banging on the window when he saw a crumpled heap in front of the sofa.

The heap moved slightly as Jack quickly got back to the door and pulled out his keys. He slid the key that Sam had given him when, as a team, they had decided to swap keys in case of emergencies.

He left the door open as he sprinted into the sitting room before dropping to his knees beside Sam. He took a hold of her shoulder and shook her while saying in a loud voice, "Come on Carter; wake up."

He heard her groan and stopped shaking her as she began to move her legs out from underneath her. "Ugh," she said, still not opening her eyes, "What happened?"

Jack saw the blankets and pillow on the sofa and took note of the TV, which was on, before answering, "At a guess I'd say you fell asleep in front of the TV and then rolled of the sofa."

"Oh." She opened her eyes and after blinking a few times started and said, "What are you doing here sir?"

"I came to say thank you," he said, pulling her off the floor and then manoeuvring them both to sit on the sofa. "The doc told me what you did."

Sam looked away and Jack knew he had really made a mess of this. "When you came to get me," he said slowly, "I was in shock, that's all. I hadn't expected to ever see you, any of you, again."

"We would have never given up on you," Sam mumbled.

Jack reached across and squeezed her hand. When she didn't pull away and squeezed back he continued. "I didn't give up Sam, not completely; a small part of me knew that you would find a way to get me home, but then Laira wanted me to move on, to become a part of the community." He felt her stiffen slightly but continued anyway, "I only gave my kit up the day came through, that was how sure I was that somehow you were going to get me home."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke again, "I should go. You're meant to be asleep." He stopped and gently turned Sam's face so he could look in her eyes. When her eyes flickered to his he said, "Promise me something Carter. If something like this happens again I want you to take care of yourself, I want you to sleep properly and eat enough, without being forced. I don't want you to run yourself into the ground getting me home and then not be able to function properly and get put on bed rest by the doc."

He stopped once more and Sam nodded. He smiled and said, "Thank you Carter."

He stood and made to go but stopped when he heard Sam say quietly, "Will you stay sir? I know I'll sleep better if you're here." He turned back to look at the sofa and saw that Sam was studying her hands as she spoke. He also knew that she would only have asked him to stay if she really did need help to sleep. Sam obviously took his silence as a no and said, "I mean I'd understand if you just wanted to get home."

He took a step back, towards the front door and, after pulling his keys out of the lock, he shut it. He put his keys on the table by the door and pulled off his boots and jacket before walking back to the sofa and sitting down. Sam smiled and gave a mumbled, "Thank you," before she passed him the remote and pulled the blanket up and around her shoulders. She curled her legs under herself and laid her head on the arm of the chair. As she moved around in an attempt to get comfortable her picked up her feet and placed them on his legs. Sam stilled but then gave him a smile before shutting her eyes and going straight off to dream land.

Jack smiled; although he knew they wouldn't speak of this again he knew that they were going to be fine.


	21. Oh Crap

**I was going back though old reviews in search of some ideas since I seem to have come up against a bit of a wall. This idea came from ALIMOO1971 so I thank her for it. On that note if anyone has any ideas for more chapters then I'm all ears.**

**Anyway, here you go and I hope you like it.**

"Receiving IDC sir," Walter said, "It's SG1."

Hammond nodded, "Open the iris."

Walter placed his hand on the scanner and the iris slid open. SG1 all came through, looking happier than Hammond would have expected given what their mission had been. Behind them came Doctor Felger. SG1 and Felger had been sent to look at an area of scientific interest. Jack had argued about not needing Felger, that Sam would be fine to work on her own, which Sam had agreed to whole heartedly. Hammond however had known that Sam would need help if they wanted to get done within the time frame, which had been short due to the locals. The locals on the planet had been happy to host SG1 while they looked at the ancient technology in ruins but the Elders had only agreed to a few days due to the ways of the people, strangers could only be hosted for two days before they had to move on.

"Did you get everything done?" Hammond asked over the loud speaker.

As he spoke Felger's face suddenly dropped and he bolted from the gate room. Hammond watched in shock as some of the security personnel ran after him and Jack, Sam and Daniel all bent double with laughter.

"SG1, what the hell is going on?" Hammond demanded.

"Felger," Jack stared to say before he was laughing too hard to continue.

"Insulted," Daniel tried, but he fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach.

Sam didn't even try; she just leant against Jack as tears streamed down their faces.

"DoctorFelger was given laxatives by one of the native women after he made an inappropriate remark," Teal'c answered, "He has been incontinent ever since."

As he finished speaking both Jack and Sam fell to their knees beside Daniel.

Hammond was shocked, not just by what had happened but by the reaction his flagship team were having. He shook his head and then headed down to the gate room.

"Were they by any chance given laughing gas?" Hammond asked, pointing to the still kneeling Jack, Sam and Daniel.

"Indeed not GeneralHammond," Teal'c said, but Felger has been most annoying for the two days we were away. They found it most amusing when we found out what had happened."

One of the three security guards who had followed Felger came back into the gate room. "The Doctor has been taken to the infirmary sir."

Hammond nodded. "Colonel, Major, Doctor, go and get yourselves checked out and then I will see you for what I'm sure is going to be a very interesting debriefing."

The three got to their feet, wiping tears from their eyes even as they continued to laugh, although now it was more controlled, and supported each other out of the room and down the corridor.

Two hours later SG1 were all sat in the briefing room. When Hammond had seated himself at the head of the table he looked around and asked, "Where is Doctor Felger?"

Jack, Sam and Daniel all smirked but managed to keep it together and not burst out laughing again.

"We were about to leave the infirmary together but then he ran off once more and I do believe he said, oh crap, before he disappeared round a corner," Teal'c answered, sending the rest of the team into fits once more. At his words even Hammond started to laugh. Oh crap indeed.

**I have created a poll on my profile page and I would really appreciate if you took time to answer it truthfully, should only take a few minutes since it's a yes or no question, but it will help me with something I'm working on for school.**


	22. Bloody Tok'ra

**Very short little chapter. SparkySheDemon suggested the Tok'ra and since I'm in a really good mood since the Easter holidays have just started and I'm more than a little sleep deprived you get this little happy chapter. **

**Hope you like it**

"Stupid bloody Tok'ra," Jack said, throwing his pack across the hold of the ship.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "They are indeed most annoying."

"Agreed," Daniel said putting his pack with Jack's before slumping down against them.

Jack stripped off his jacket before he balled it up and threw it in the corner before he jumped up onto one of the crates and lay on his front, staring grumpily at the door.

"Ah come on guys," Sam said coming in and seeing their despondent faces, "It wasn't that bad, not on the grand scale of one to completely screwed."

Jack gave a huff and turned over, so he was facing the ceiling rather than the door. Daniel rolled his eyes before getting more comfortable against the packs.

"Come on Carter," Jack said, "It's always run here, run there, do this, do that, test this unknown piece of alien technology."

"Indeed," Teal'c said again from his spot on the floor where he was now sitting crossed legged about to start kel'no'reeming.

"Next time," Daniel said, finally giving up with the bags and moving to another of the crates and boasting himself up, "They'll ask us to take a whole bloody planet on our own."

Sam shook her head and leant against the door to the cargo bay. "Are they still complaining?" Jacob asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah," Sam said, "They look like someone ran over their cat."

Jacob laughed and looked around the room. "Come on guys, it was a joke."

Jack stared at him upside down and said, "The Tok'ra have never once shown that they have a funny bone anywhere in their body and then they do that, I don't think so."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh come on guys, it's not their fault that drank had an unexpected side effect that made you run around for twenty minutes clucking like chickens."


	23. Chocolate Turtles

**So this is for Tel nok shock who gave me the idea. Hope you like it.**

"So," Jack said in a conversational tone as he leant against the door frame.

"Hello sir," Sam said without looking up from her laptop, "Can I help you with something?"

"Nope," Jack said, moving to lean against the desk beside her.

"If you say so sir," Sam said, noting down the reading from the screen of her laptop.

He watched her for five minutes as she took readings and made notes on whatever it was she was doing. Eventually she dropped her pen on the desk and looked at him, "Ok, what do you want sir?"

"Nothing," Jack said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Then with all due respect out of my lab please, you're distracting me."

"Distracting you am I?" Jack teased.

"No sir," Sam said, "I'm just worried you might break something, like you do pretty much every time you go into Daniel's lab."

"Hey," Jack exclaimed, "That's not true. It's only happened a few times."

"If you say so sir," Sam said as she fiddled with the machine that was hooked up to her laptop.

Jack shook his head before he smirked and said, "While I won't write you up for being cheeky Carter, I just won't tell you about our little visitors."

"Sir?" Sam questioned, more than a little confused. As far as she knew there weren't any visitors due from either off world or from the government.

Jack smirked again, "We've got some visitors that I thought you might like to meet."

"Did I miss a memo or something sir?" Sam asked.

Jack laughed, "Not this time."

"With all due respect sir," Sam said, "What the hell are you on about."

Jack laughed and reached into the pocket of his BDU's. He pulled something out and put it on the table beside Sam's arm.

When he pulled his hand back Sam laughed. "Is that what I think it is sir?"

"If you think it's a chocolate turtle then yes Carter, it's what you think it is."

Sam laughed again. "Not that I don't appreciate it sir," she said, looking up from the turtle and at Jack, "But why is there now a chocolate turtle on my desk?"

Jack watched her for a moment before he smiled and said, "Danny-boy and I ran into town with Teal'c this morning, we felt he needed some time off base. We tried to ask you but the door to your lab was locked and there was a note saying do not disturb. We went to that big sweet shop down the road from O'Malley's and while Daniel and Teal'c were having a look around I saw this and remembered you saying that turtles were your favourite animal."

"Thank you sir," Sam said, "But you didn't have to get me anything."

Jack shrugged, "Daniel and Teal'c got tonnes of the stuff, I thought you might like some too."

Sam smiled and picked up the turtle from where it was still sat on her desk. She unwrapped it carefully, not wanting to ripe the foil. Once the foil was off she flattened it out and then stuck it on her cork board.

Jack raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged before saying, "Why not, I like turtles and it's a turtle."

Jack laughed as Sam snapped off a leg and offered it to him. He took it with a smile and started to nibble at the end as Sam broke off another leg and copied his actions.

"Good chocolate sir," Sam said, "Good choice in type too."

Jack just smiled and continued to eat the leg.

**It's not as runny as normal but here it is :)**

**Since it's Easter there will be an Easter themed update either today or tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoys their chocolate **


	24. Easter Bunny Part 1

**Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it and if not then happy beginning of spring, even if it doesn't feel like it in most places at the moment.**

"What the hell," Jacob muttered as he walked down the corridors towards his daughters lab. He had just got back from a visit to Mark and his family. Sam had had to stay at the SGC as she was due to go off world while he planned on visiting Mark. It had made the whole visit a little awkward but thankfully the kids had loved their Easter presents and that had made it easier for all involved.

He was sure that he had just seen a giant rabbit round the corner and go into Sam's lab. He shook his head, he was on the most highly guarded military base in the US, there was no way a giant rabbit had just walked into his daughter's lab, no way.

He walked into the lab and then froze in place. There was indeed a rabbit in Sam's lab and the rabbit seemed to be trying to get Sam to wear a rabbit costume too.

Jacob cleared his throat and Sam looked up sharply while the rabbit span around to find to source of the noise. "Jack?" Jacob said, stunned as he saw who the rabbit actually was.

"Um, hi Jacob," Jack said, waving sheepishly, "What brings you here on this fine Thursday?"

"I.." Jacob started then shook his head. He took a moment and then, in full General mode, said, "Why are you dressed like a rabbit Colonel?"

Jack and Sam were both silent for a moment, looking a little shocked about being caught. "Cassie volunteered me for the Easter egg hunt their having at her school this afternoon," Jack said eventually, "And I was just trying on the costume when I realised that there was a second one in the bag with a sticky note on it saying for Sam."

Jacob looked to his daughter and gave her a look as if to say, anything else.

"She cornered me and was so excited I couldn't say no," Sam said, "Easter is still pretty new to her and she loves it."

"Why are you trying it on on base?" Jacob asked, turning his attention back to Jack.

"Just to make sure it fits and I don't have to run to the costume place for a last minute change," Jack answered. He looked back at Sam and said, "Come on, I need to get out of this and you need to get ready to leave."

Sam nodded and reached up to pull the rabbit head off of Jack's head. "You're wearing something under that right sir?" she questioned, ignoring the look her father gave her as he heard what she was saying. Jack nodded slowly. "Good," Sam said, placing the head on her desk, "About this time every day the corridors around here get really busy so unless you want everyone on base to see you dressed as a giant bunny you might want to just take it all off here," then at the last minute she added, "Sir."

"So what is it you're actually doing?" Jacob asked as Jack nodded and began to pull of the costume.

"I think really all we have to do is be there when the kids do their egg hunt, although knowing the Colonel we'll end up running around," Sam said, as she packed up her equipment for the day.

"Hey," Jack said from where he was leant against the wall, wrestling slightly with the legs of the trousers, "That's no way to talk about your CO Carter, especially when he's in the room."

"You know full well it's true sir, you're more of a kid then Cassie is," Sam answered with a smile as she began to stuff the parts of the costume Jack had already gotten off into the bag. "Um, where's the other head sir?"

"We'll have to stop off at the infirmary to get it," Jack answered as he finally freed himself from the fluffy trousers, "Janet wasn't around so I just grabbed the stuff of her desk and didn't see a second head."

Sam nodded and then looked at her watch, "We're going to have to run sir unless we want to be late."

Jack nodded and then looked at Jacob, "Well if you'll excuse us Jacob, Sel'mac, we're going to have to run."

Jacob nodded and moved to the side to let Jack out, who grabbed the bag on his way. He followed Jack and then stopped to let Sam lock the door behind them. "I'll come see you later Dad," she said, shifting the rabbit head so she could lock the door, "When we're done at the school. It hopefully won't take too long and I'll be back this evening so we can go out for dinner or whatever."

Jacob nodded and smiled. As the two officers headed down the corridor he called after them, "Run along you two, or should it be hop along, you wouldn't want to be late would you."

**There you go, three chapters in three days, I'm fairly proud of myself for that. I hope you liked it.**


	25. Easter Bunny Part 2

**For Alimoo1971, not quite what you asked for put close enough I think.**

**Hope you like it. **

"You sure about this Jacob?" Daniel asked from the driver's seat of the car, "They told us to stay away, well me at least, and Sam gets scary when she's annoyed and Jack is even worse."

Jacob shrugged, "Are you really that scared of them Daniel?"

"Aren't you?" Daniel retorted.

"Well I'm leaving in a few days so there's not really much either of them can do."

"Indeed," came Teal'c's input, "And if we are careful they will not even know we are here."

Daniel sighed but opened the door and got out of his car. "When they see us," he said as they headed towards the school field, "This was all your idea."

Jacob laughed and led the way towards where they could see Janet with all the other parents.

"Doctor Fraiser," Jacob said as they came to a halt beside her.

"General, Daniel, Teal'c," Janet greeted them, "What are you doing here?"

Jacob just smiled and then looked out over the field where he could see two rabbits running around after the kids. "Jacob wanted to see Sam and Jack," Daniel answered.

Janet laughed, "The kids love the two of them, and I'm pretty sure they're having fun too."

They all watched as Jack picked up Cassie and spun her around while some of the other kids turned to Sam and obviously asked her to do the same thing. They could hear the laughter of both the officers and the children as they all had fun.

"Sam did say they'd end up running around with the kids," Jacob mused.

Janet laughed, "About ten minutes after the kids found all the eggs, which Sam and the Colonel expertly hid by the way, the kids talked the Colonel into playing chase with them."

"What about Sam?" Daniel questioned, "How long did she last?"

Janet laughed again, "Not long when Jack joined the kids in asking her to join in."

They all turned back to the children as they heard a shout and saw that both Jack and Sam were on the floor, covered in kids. Janet pulled out a camera and took a couple of shots before a woman came over to stand by them. "I hope your two friends are alright under there," she said, speaking to Janet.

"I'm sure they're fine," Janet answered, "The two of them love games as much as the next person." She paused before saying, "Oh, let me introduce you all. This is Cassie's teacher Mrs Potts."

"Nice to meet you all," Mrs Potts said with a grin.

"And this is Daniel and Murray, who work with Sam, the Colonel and me, and this is Sam's father General Jacob Carter," Janet continued.

The three of them smiled and then Daniel's face fell slightly before he said, "We are so dead."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

Janet, Jacob and Mrs Potts were confused until they followed the two mens gazes and saw two rabbits coming towards them, followed by kids.

Jacob laughed, "Hey I'm a General and they know they'll never win against Murray you're the only one in trouble."

Janet laughed too, "You might want to run Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "It was lovely to meet you," he said, speaking to Mrs Potts, "But if you'll excuse me I doubt you want your students to see two rabbits killing a man." Daniel took off running just as Jack and Sam came to a stop in front of them.

"I thought we told Daniel to stay away Carter," Jack said.

"Yes sir," Sam answered, "Guess he just didn't listen."

Jacob shook his head, "You two are scaring Cassie's teacher, she thinks you're going to kill him."

Jack and Sam smiled sheepishly at Mrs Potts before Jack said, "We won't kill him but he does need to learn how to follow instructions."

"Revenge," Sam said.

Jack nodded, "I was thinking swap his coffee for decaf."

Sam smiled evilly before the two of them got pulled away again by the kids. "Don't come running to me when he finds out," Janet called after them, "After the last time I swore I wouldn't get involved again."


End file.
